The field of the disclosure relates generally to duct protection, and more specifically, to methods and systems for protection of a joint formed by adjacent duct sections.
At least some known vehicles and facilities include ducts for channeling a flow of hot air, gases, or other fluids through the vehicle or the facility. Often such ducts are positioned near structures that may be sensitive to heat and/or moisture. As such, if a rupture or burst in a duct occurs near such a structure, fluids escaping from the fractured duct, and/or debris that break off from the duct. In some known vehicles, a structural shielding system is used to create a physical barrier to separate and protect sensitive structures from ducts. However, a structural shielding system can be difficult or cumbersome to install, may be physically heavy, and/or expensive to manufacture or maintain.
At least some known duct systems include a main duct and a branch duct extending therefrom to form a T-joint around which a woven blanket is wrapped to protect the surrounding structures during a duct burst event. However, at least some known woven blankets include a complex lay-up process requiring multiple templates. Additionally, such woven blankets require additional manufacturing steps to make the complex fabric patterns. Each fabric layer can contain hoop stresses and pressure in the radial direction relative to each centerline of the T-joint.